Full Violetta Wiki:Blocking/warning Policy
Below are the procedures to how users will be warned and blocked when policies on the Full Violetta Wiki are broken. Blocking and warning Procedure #If a rule on the wiki is broken by an someone, the user who broke the rule for the first time will be given a reminder. But the first timers could not get a reminder if they didn't meant to break a rule and it was just a mistake. #If the user continues breaking rules after he/she received the reminder, the user will get a warning. But, if the user didn't get a reminder for the first time, it will be given now instead of a warning. #Then, if the user keeps breaking the rules again and again, the user will be blocked for an amount of time, decided by the administrator who is doing the block. But if the user didn't get a warning the second time he/she broke a rule, then they will get a warning instead of being blocked. Rules #Any user who broke a rule must receive a reminder if they did it for the first time, a warning if they broke a rule for the second time, or a block if they keep doing the same mistake again and again. #A user might get a reminder twice, if they didn't mean to broke a rule. #A user cannot be warned and then blocked if they broke two different rules. Instead, the user will be given a reminder or warning for each rule broken, and if they break the same rule twice, they can get blocked. #An admin must send the user who got blocked a "blocked" message, so they could reply to it and talk to an admin, because sometimes, people didn't mean to do something bad, and it was just a misunderstanding. #Blocked users can not edit pages, not even their own user page, but they can reply to the messages on their walls, nothing else. #The more you get blocked, the more your block lasts. Chat banning and warning Procedure #If a user breaks a rule on the chat for the first time, an admin or chat moderator must send them a reminder or warning, it depends on what the user did, and tell them not to do it again. #The second time a user breaks one of the chat policies, an admin or chat moderator must send them a warning and tell them not to do it again and review the the wiki policies. #The third time an user breaks a rule, he/she must be kicked out of the chat for a certain amount of time, or even get blocked if the user keeps breaking the same rules over and over. Rules #Every user who did something wrong or broke a rule on the chat must receive a reminder or a warning, it depends on how big the problem is. #A user can't get a warning and then be blocked if they broke a different rule,so they will get more warnings for each rule broken. #The more you get blocked, the more you block lasts. #Only administrator and chat moderators can block users who vandalized the chat, and they have to decide for how long the user should be blocked. Templates Using this templates, you can tell a user why he/she got reminded, warned or blocked. You have to post them on the user's message wall and just fill in the blank spaces, so the user will know what he/she did wrong and they can reply to it and discuss it with the admin or the chat moderator who send them the messages. Reminder Warning Blocked